


Wrong Number

by Reyna_Bennet



Series: Ereri Adventures and Awkward Situations [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Don't know what I'm doing, Jean's Eren Boyfriend, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Minor Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Mostly Porn Without Plot, Older Eren Yeager, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Phone Sex, first time writing porn, there is a very small plot, wrong numbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyna_Bennet/pseuds/Reyna_Bennet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who are you? And did Petra put you up to this?”<br/>… What?<br/>That’s not Jean’s voice… Jean could never pull the sexy sex voice this person has.<br/>“Petra?” That’s all my drunk brain can verbalize right now, I’m surprised I didn’t even slur a little.<br/>“Yes Petra, my stupid secretary.”<br/>“Petra’s not Jean’s secretary… you’re not Jean…”</p><p>Horny and drunk Eren decides to call his Boyfriend… or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> Sup, people?
> 
> I’m back with a new One-shot, not the one I promised (but that one will come, eventually), tough.
> 
> Hope you like this one, my first time writing real porn… 
> 
> Beta: SNYuki (Thank you, Sempai!)
> 
> enjoy...

First of all let me tell you how my day started.

 

At 8.30am, I walked into Jaeger-Techno, my family business. My father is the Chairman and I’m in charge of Marketing and Research departments.

At 9.am, Mina, my secretary, informed me my father had called in all department directors and shareholders for an urgent meeting. I was obviously freaked out; my father never called for urgent meetings, and my fucking boyfriend, Accounting department director, wasn’t in the city, he was attending some meeting four states away… whatever, bitch wasn’t there and I was freaked out.

The urgent meeting started at 13.45pm, and cost me an entire morning of freaking out without being able to do shit.

During the meeting I found out we would be merging with another technological company, but while we focused on mobile phones, computers and shit like that, the other company was more invested into household appliances and mostly robotics. Most of the details were already taken care of, and the final meeting before the contract signing shit was in two weeks.

The meeting ended at 15.20pm and I stayed in my father’s office arguing with him until 16.50pm. I didn’t wait for my shift to end at 18.00pm and went home at 17.00pm.

Mikasa and Armin, long childhood friend and ex-ex-boyfriend, respectively, came over at 18.30pm, each with two bottles, Armin with red and white wine, Mikasa with whisky and vodka. She knows me too well. Armin is the genius behind most of Jaeger-Techno products and Mikasa is the Head of Security

We got drunk, really drunk… which brings me to my current situation.

It’s 21.something pm, the other two left about an hour ago… I think. I’m drunk as fuck, and had an awful fucking day. Normally I would call Jean, my boyfriend, and tell him to come to my apartment, and the bitch would come knowing it meant wild sex. Thing is, fucker’s a bunch of states away.

So, I’m left with two choices, call an ‘old friend’ to come help me out or get my toys and take care of it alone… or phone sex… wait, those are three options, right?

Right! Since I only counted two and third appeared, I’m going with the third… which one was it again?

Phone, right? I think so… I think therefore I am right, Descartes knew me well.

With that confirmed I grab my phone and reaching for the last wine bottle - the other evaporated a long time ago - I pour myself a glass while dialing Jean’s number.

It rings twice before he picks up and I don’t give him time to speak.

“How do you feel about the thought of your dick on my mouth, while my right hand plays with your balls and the left slowly moves up your body and starts pinching and scratching at your nipples?”

“Who are you? And did Petra put you up to this?”

… What?

That’s not Jean’s voice… Jean could never pull the sexy sex voice this person has.

“Petra?” That’s all my drunk brain can verbalize right now, I’m surprised I didn’t even slur a little.

“Yes Petra, my stupid secretary.”

“Petra’s not Jean’s secretary… you’re not Jean…”

“Jean? What?”

“Fuck! You’re not Jean!”

“I don’t even know who Jean is… who are you?”

“Oh, fuck! I’m so sorry. I was, think I still am, kinda drunk, I thought I was calling my boyfriend… Oh, fuck! I’m so sorry.”

“Hm, I see” the guy went silent for a while, I don’t know why I’m still on the phone, I should just hang up… “Your boyfriend is a lucky guy, you have one hell of a dirty mouth.”

“I’ve been told that a lot… thank you, though, but…what? Did I turn you on?”

“You actually did. Now go call your boyfriend before I make you end what you started.”

I laugh at that, if the rest of this guy was as hot as his voice, damn…

“By the way, you have a much sexier voice than him.”

“Thank you, now goodnight.”

“Goodnight, sexy voice.”

I hear him groan before I hung up. I look ahead of me, the wine bottle looking right back, around it the other four all empty.

“Where the fuck did all that come from? It was your fault” I accuse the bottles “I flirted with a stranger… a stranger I never even saw… he could be sixty years old for all I know… but fuck that voice… he sounded like pure sex all kinky and shit…”

I keep my rant while downing the rest of the wine in my glass, only to refill it again.

“EREN JAEGER!” I scream at myself “Get a fucking grip on yourself! Forget the sexy voice and call your boyfriend.”

Grabbing my phone again, I do what I told myself to do and dial Jean’s number, making sure it’s the right one this time, and let him speak first just to make sure.

“He-hello?” That’s Jean’s voice, but it sounds hoarse, like it does right after sex, in the background I hear someone call him.

“Jean, come on! I’m not getting any harder waiting for you.”

“Yo, asshole! Will you speak or not?” Jean asks me.

“Who is that?” I ask back, voice cold.

“Eren… oh my god, Eren! It’s not what you think…”

“I asked you who that was.”

“Calm down, babe…”

“Don’t call me babe. Who is there with you?” I shot back.

“Eren, please, hear me out…”

“Who was that?!”

“…Marco…” Marco? His secretary, Marco?

“You’re fucking Marco? Your secretary? Behind my back?”

“It’s not what you think, babe…”

“Don’t call me that…” _Your boyfriend is a lucky guy, you have one hell of a dirty mouth._ The sexy voice taunts in my head. “You know what? Go let Marco fuck you. I will go find myself someone that can actually fuck me!”

Right, Jean’s never the top, he can’t last long enough to complete the job.

“What? Eren…”

“I’m breaking up with you, asshole.”

I hung up in the middle of his apology and whatever else he was saying. I really hope the other company we are merging with has a fucking great accoutant and Jean’s fired because he’s nothing against this new fantastic person, that I hope exists and if they do then I already love them.

Making my mind, I downed the rest of the wine bottle - the glass was already empty - and press call once again.

“Hello?” a deep voice answers.

“Hi, you said I turned you on, wanna work on that?”

“Eh… the sex call brat, you’re back already?” I can hear the amusement in his voice, and that makes me smirk.

“Seems like it.” 

“Weren’t you going to call your boyfriend?”

“We broke up. He was cheating on me.”

“Sorry to hear that.”

“Why? You don’t know me.”

“I know what being cheated on feels like, and he is a real idiot.”

“Why is that?” I can feel the smile on my face, stretching my face to accommodate the big ass grin I probably have.

“He cheated on someone that can talk dirty like that? What a loser.” I’m laughing like an idiot, and I can hear the chuckle in his voice.

“Are you after my heart with those words?” I joke.

“Maybe, who knows?”

“Only you. But about before,” I let my voice drop and purr the next words “are you up for it?” and I’m pleased with the low growl a receive as answer.

“Why do you want to do this? You don’t know me.”

“I’m pissed, I’m horny and you have a really sexy voice. I need someone else’s cock in me, are you _up_ for it?” I repeat.

Silence, and then a deep breath, I’m honestly thinking he’s going to stand me up, and then he speaks- no, he _commands_ in a deep as fuck voice, I thought I would come right then and there.

“Call me Levi, and give me something to work with, describe yourself and your surroundings.”

“Levi,” I say trying it out loud, I heard Levi take a deep breath again so I guess he liked it as much as I liked to say it “I like it. I’m Eren. So, I’m on my bed, only in briefs, blue if you must know, 5’10”, tan, lean body defined muscles, brown hair and turquoise eyes. I don’t really know how to describe myself… you?”

“Doesn’t matter. I’m shorter than you, 5’3”, pale, black hair half shaved, grey-bluish eyes, a lot of muscles, I’m on my sofa, black briefs and white tank-top…”

While he spoke I set my phone on speaker and let my hands travel up and down my body, one stroking my not completely hard cock, and the other playing with my nipples.

“Will you take your shirt off for me, Levi?” shit, I love saying his name, but I don’t even know him… I hope that’s his real name though.

“It’s already out. Are you touching yourself, Eren?”

 _Jesus fucking Crist and all the other Saints!_ The way my name rolls off his tongue… God, just him saying my name sends shivers down my body and blood straight to my already more than hard dick.

“I am.”

“Tell me where.” He commands, before adding in a lower voice “Tell me where you want _me_ to touch you.”

“God… I want you to suck and pinch my nipples…” my hand flies to my mouth for me to lick my fingers trying to recreate the feeling of Levi’s tongue on me, and shit did I moan when the fingers closed around the sensitive area.

“Like this?” he asks right after my moan, “Or do you want it harder?”

“Harder!” I press my fingers together creating the right level of pressure.

“Stop!” he orders “How do you ask for a favor?”

Oh shit… if he keeps this up, I’m not lasting long…

“Please… please Levi, touch me harder.”

“As you wish.” With those words my fingers are back to applying the almost painful pressure on the buds.

“Levi? Are you… are you touching yourself?”

“I am. Do you want to know what I’m imagining?”

“Yes, please.”

“You, straddling me, legs wide open, both hands on my shoulders while I prep you” he moans and shit, do I follow his thought process, my fingers going back to my mouth before going down again and starting to stretch my hole. I moan again as the first digit slides in. “Do you like that, Eren?”

“I do! How many fingers?”

“Two. Are you tight, Eren?”

“Yes…” I breathe out.

“Are you used to bottoming?”

“N-no… no one recently has been able to keep up with me…”

“Oh? Is that a challenge?”

“Maybe, who knows?”

“Only you.” I can hear his breathing getting ragged, and mine is too.

“Levi, fuck me!”

“I want to bite you, Eren… I want… to bite your neck… then go down… bite your collarbone… and nipples… your hips… but before reaching your cock… I’ll go up and… torture you all over again…” he moans between words and I follow suit, the double fingers have already multiplied, and I’m shamelessly finger fucking myself with four fingers.

“What… will… you… do… after?”

“As soon as you’re ready for me, I will slide my rock hard cock into your tight hole, filling you up until you moan and scream my name, and then I will fuck you, starting off slowly and getting harder and faster with each thrust, until I make you a shivering mess under me.” Between pants and moans and groans and names and a lot more noises, he finally ended his fantasy, and shit, that pretty much did it for me.

“Shit… Fuck… Levi… I’m coming…”

“Come for me, Eren” he orders, and I fucking obey, coming while shouting his name. As soon as his name his out of my mouth, mine is out of his, and I know he came too.

“Wild ride?” I ask after catching my breath.

“You have no idea, but you don’t sound much better…” he says, I can hear the amusement in his voice.

“I’m not…” we let the silence reign around us. I’m comfortable with it.

“Thank you” he says after a while.

“What? Are you stupid? I should be the one thanking you, you let me use you as my rebound.”

“Who says you’re not my rebound too?”

“I am?”

“Yeah, with a one month delay… but still.”

I can’t help it, and I start laughing like crazy, I think I’m crazy, and he is too because he is laughing with me. Yeah, we are both crazy.

“Levi?”

“What?”

“Will I hear you again?” I could have asked is I would see him, but I wasn’t ready to see him just yet.

“If you want to. But call me during the day and I will kill you!”

I laugh again, and he joins in.

*

Two weeks have passed since I first talked with the Brat, I now know he really is a Brat as he told me he was seven years younger than me, I thought he would turn his back on me as soon as he found that out. Not like I knew it before that moment either. But he didn’t, he called me _oji-san_ and I promised I would kill him.

Since then we spoke almost every day, mostly through texts. He called me twice, and both led to the same end of our second call.

Hanji has kept pestering me about my new toy, _because I’m obviously fucking someone, only sex could make me a better person_ , and fuck the bitch. And then Petra, she’s still leaving cards for clubs and online dating sites on my office. Oh, how I want to kill her.

Erwin is on me almost all the time I’m in the office, even though I work as the accountant, the truth is I’m the son of one of the founders of the Recon (that’s the name of my company), we deal mostly with household appliances and robotics. My favorite is robotics with no doubt, and recently, me and Erwin (him being the son of the other founder) have been working extra hard to make sure everything is perfect for the merger that will be confirmed or declined in two hours.

“Everything ready?” Erwin asks me.

“Yeah. Anything I need to know about the other company?”

“Nothing much, the Director is a business shark, his son works in the company in two fields, last time I spoke with Grisha I got the idea the son isn’t a fan of the merger at all…”

“If he’s not the Director or CEO, or some important shit like that, then there’s no problem…”

“The thing is that there is, Levi.” Eyebrows tells me “It seems the kid is like a genius, he’s head of Research and together with another prodigy they turned the company around. If the rest of the shareholders decide to side with him, the merger won’t happen.”

“There has to be something we can do.” I thought out loud.

After a while, Mike came into my office holding a folder for Erwin to read and possibly sign, Mike was Erwin’s PA. And Petra comes barging in with a bunch of documents for me to analyses and two more strip-club cards.

“You better stop with this, or I’m firing you!” I threat her as she leaves.

 

 

Two hours later and we finally reach the building where the meeting will take place. A woman with dark hair, a blood red scarf and a black suit meets us at the door.

“Good afternoon. My name is Mikasa Ackerman and I’m Head of security. Forgive me, but I will have to ask you to follow me.” She said, never smiling or looking apologetic in the slightest. She guided us through metal detectors and security checks.

“Levi?” Erwin calls me, the Mikasa woman right in front of him. “What do you think so far?”

“Security is at the same level as ours for what I can tell. She seems capable.”

“Just because someone looks grumpy doesn’t mean they are competent.” Oluo says behind me.

“Right. You look grumpy and I’m still trying to understand why I haven’t fired you yet.” I shot back. The guy knows what he’s doing when numbers are the problem but he pisses me off to no end always trying to mimic me.

That comment earns me a small smirk from the black haired woman. I can hear Hanji mumbling something to Petra behind me, and I instinctively know it can’t be good.

Mikasa lets us go and a bald kid comes to us.

“Hello ladies and gentlemen, my name is Connie, and I will be guiding you throughout the day. If you have any question please don’t be shy.” The kid says with a smile.

We are then guided to the meeting room where Grisha Jaeger and some other men are already waiting for us.

“Welcome to Jaeger-Techno, my name is Grisha Jaeger and…” I tune him out, fuck these people and their need for introductions.

“Hey, Levi” Hanji calls me.

“What do you want?”

“Did you see the hot guy over there? His eyes are just to die for…” She keeps talking and I ignore her, opting for looking for the _hot guy_ , and I think I found him. Tall, sun kissed skin, lean body well covered by dark skinny jeans a green t-shirt and a black unbuttoned blazer, the man is obviously hot, and when he looks at us I’m captivated by his eyes, they are a beautiful combination of green and blue, _turquoise_ , my brain supplies and immediately I go into over drive.

“Petra, who’s that?” she fallows my eyes and smirks at me.

“Very good taste, sir. I knew there was still hope for you. That is Eren Jaeger if I’m not mistaken…” I’m becoming a pro at tuning out people.

Eren, turquoise eyes, brown hair, tall, tan… it can’t be him.

“Jaeger” someone calls from the door behind us, Grisha looks up but returns to his conversation with Erwin, I see the man that called out walk to Eren.

Pretending I’m getting my things on my seat I close in on them.

“What do you want Jean?” Eren asks obviously pissed.

“We need to talk. You have been avoiding me all week.”

“You cheated on me. Why should I waste any more of my time with you?”

Eren, turquoise eyes, brown hair, tall, tan, ex-cheating-boyfriend named Jean… shit.

“Hello!” Hanji loud voice says, and when I look up I see her in front of Eren… fuck!

“Hi. I don’t think I know you. I’m Eren Jaeger.” He says, voice… voice… that fucking voice.

“You don’t. I’m Hanji Zoe, I’m the head of Recons Research Team…”

I need to speak with Eren, I need to speak with him alone… away from Hanji!

“… and this is Levi Ackerman” I’m suddenly pulled right in front of the kid that just smiles at me, his eyes study me and I can see some pieces fitting together behind his eyes.

Deciding against my better judgment I speak.

“’Sup, Brat?”

His eyes instantly get wider, and after some seconds the same happens to his smile.

“Hello, Oji-san.”

I can hear Hanji confusion, but once again I ignore her, opting for smirking at Eren right in front of me.

“I was right.” He says, smile growing mischievous, as he leans closer to me, voice dropping until only I can hear him “You really are as hot as your voice promised.”

“Careful, Brat.” I warn him, my own voice dropping to the husky voice he liked so much “We wouldn’t want to give them a show now, would we?” I’m smirking at him, and I can see the lust in his eyes.

Thank fuck my number was just one digit away from Horseface’s.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I’m back…
> 
> What do you think of this little story? 
> 
> Until next time.


End file.
